big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: ComedyProfessional
'''ComedyProfessional '''is a 2017 generation commenter, he has little experience it’s Poll War | And no experience with Poll War 2, he served in the Yee War (C R I N G E), and parodied hev1, once. At the time of writing, he does Daily Shower Thoughts, and then a comment related to the strip. He is an Anti-poll, and a wikia user. This is more into detail. The Beginnings ComedyProfessional started out on GoComics in March (but made his account later), and here’s the catch; it was an accident. He was looking up Bignate.com, and he searched it, it took him to GoComics, he was about to click off the page, but something caught his eye; the strip? But wait, it was a strip he had never seen before. So, he decided to click on the left arrow, and it took him to ANOTHER one that was placed before the events of the next one. This, amazed me. “New Strips!!” I Thought. So, I decided to read everyday, and besides the strip, he saw something called the Featured Comment. This was also interesting. Finally, around May 2017, he made his account named Stickman’s Hero. Stickman’s Hero enjoyed the strip and how interesting the featured comments were, until one day, that changed. “Poll: Whats your favorite color?” - Mrs Godfrey He didn’t mind this at first, until there was another poll tomorrow. And again, again, and again. This quote annoyed him, so he made his first reply. ”STOP WITH THESE STUPID POLLS! THEY ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF FEATURED COMMENT!” - Stickman’s Hero In the words of Meme Machine: A. Triggered He didn’t reply or comment after that, and just read the strip, until August 2017, when he commented this: ”I’m back boi.” - SarcasticallyBored Cringe, this was also the time when he changed to SarcasticallyBored. He only commented a tiny bit, but still read the featured comment and the strip. Finally, on December 2017, he started to comment a bit more. ”Born from the shadows, I present to you... The Big Nate Fanbase.” - SarcasmLoading Yeah, I shat on the Fanbase a lot, this was around the time I changed to SarcasmLoading. I proceeded to make 1 more comment, (that I can remember) stating this: ”Legend has it, someone made it to the bottom of the Comment Section, with the reply boxes open.” - SarcasmLoading And, there is a reply that made me laugh hard. ”I kind of doubt that that’s possible. With the amount of salt people have here, you’d probably die of sodium poisoning before you ever made it to the bottom.” - Arica Jade Pure. Material. Anyways, your expecting me to make a ”experiences with Poll War || tab”, right? WRONG! It’s the complete opposite, actually. I didn’t even know Poll War || was going ON! I was blind enough to not even see Satan- I mean, MartySay’s Comments. I even made this comment after I saw a featured comment saying this: ”Everyone, MartySays has planned to return on Christmas.” - Darklight Huh? Who the heck was MartySays? So I made this comment: ”Am I missing something? Who is Martysays?” - SarcasmLoading There were a few people telling me who he was, but then, I went on one more hiatus. But before that, in January, I made a parody on Hev1. Here, I’ll quote it. “☀The following comment is a parody: Nate believes he has a syndrome, this is most likely an belief that Nate has about his “syndrome” but maybe, he has a quite assessing mental disorder that causes him to think he actually has a “syndrome” and brag about it to his friends to get a colossal boost in popularity. Did I do it right?” That, was when I got my first like. And it was from Gollum! Hell yeah! (Thanks Gollum :>) The Complete Return Feburary 6, 2018 was the day I returned. ☀http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2018/02/06 So then, after that, I started commenting normally, but not daily. Then, came the Yee War. Experience with Yee War The Yee War was... annoying. And cringey, and I admit, I took part in the cringe, but listen, Yee was being an annoying baby, and we tried to “stop” him. But then, he did the unimaginable... A BIASED WORST COMMENTER AWARDS! I even took a crappy screenshot! And I made an article about it! DOUBLE WHAMMY! What, The actual, hell? Translation: Third Place: AmberofshineTC (man amber doesn’t deserve that) Second Place: ColdNight (Wat, Why?) First Place: President Snoopy (All he did was correct you.) Part 2: Attack of the Alts So, then, Yee made fake accounts impersonating Gollum and ColdNight. The fake Gollum got banned (quickly), but the real Gollum didn’t get banned (Phew!) Sadly, ColdNight got banned though... https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YqvNYfeaYuI Continuation ComedyProfessional now is switched to... ComedyProfessional, And comments every other day. Sometimes. and he still Comments to this day, and NEPTUNE_Ninja_Comics accidently banned him, which is why NEPTUNE has to make it up to him. Discovering the Wiki Feburary 10th, 2018. One of the Commenteras had mentioned something about a “Wiki”? Hmmm... Hmm... Yes. What is this “Wiki” you speak of, good sir? So, I decided to investigate. All I Did was look up “Big Nate Comment Section Wiki” boom, found it. I decided to look at the Poll War | article, and I was amazed. “Wow, How did I miss this?” I thought. So, I decided to make a FANDOM account. I didn’t make a lot pages, but I sure read all of ’em. You name it, Gollum’s Hot Dogs, Random Pages, Index, Poll War 2, The Hev1 War, it was like I was studying kinda. Relationships = Relationship with LordNour ComedyProfessional respects LordNour, and can see him as a friend. They have shared their opinions on who they think Yee really is. And I quite enjoyed that. Relationship with Outcastsage9033YT ComedyProfessional dosen‘t hate Outcastsage, but sees him as an acquaintance. Sometimes he does see him as a burden, but overall, he is an aquiantance. Relationship with BiggerNate91 ComedyProfessional doesn’t really know BiggerNate, but respects him and his comments, he seems like an understanding guy and he mostly stays on topic. Relationship with Gollum ComedyProfessional, like BiggerNate, doesn’t really know Gollum. He respects him a lot, and was kinda sad when he left. Relationship with MemeMachine1.0 ComedyProfessional generally thought nothing of MemeMachine, he didn’t really hate him, or like him. He was neutral. (Don’t take this the wrong way MemeMachine) Then, he killed off his character in the Joe Moraloste Relationship with Alexcarey Honestly, I purely hate him. He always makes polls, he’s really annoying, and he is immature. Like, “YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!!!” But hey, that’s my opinion. Depiction in the Joe Moraliste Series ComedyProfessional is a scout, he traveled to Infinity Island, and attempted to save Joe, he failed, and got burn to death in lava. An experimental invention saved his life, and he came back to help the Anti-Pollers in their missions. Anyway, he has a partner: Palette in his missions. A Worry I think AlexCarey will take over with his polls because he has gone over very well with the new commenters. The anti polls will be crushed in the near future, probably. And havoc will wreck over the Comment Section. There will be no more comments, only Polls. Memes __FORCETOC__ Category:Profiles Category:Users